Tile materials are designed to offer a multitude of benefits for a variety of surface coverings. In recent years, tiles that simulate natural materials have been designed and engineered to be more resilient to exposure and wear. Such resilient tiles are typically made from multiple stacked layers. Individual layers are laminated together to produce a final tile product. To provide enhanced aesthetics, photorealistic images can be printed on a design layer to imitate, for example stone or marble. Engineered resilient flooring materials can provide long term products with a wide variety of visual design and style possibilities.